


Why am I here Master?

by m2ster



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2ster/pseuds/m2ster
Summary: “How does this involve me? Why am I here Master?” You questioned the Master. Currently in the Citadel of Gallifrey, the Doctor currently in the paralysis field. When the Master appeared through the Boundary, not only did he tell the Doctor to come along, he also grabbed you.“So, when I murder the Doctor’s favorite pet, I can see the look on her face.”
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Why am I here Master?

_PROMPT- “I’m questioning your motives now.”_

“How does this involve me? Why am I here Master?” You questioned the Master. Currently in the Citadel of Gallifrey, the Doctor currently in the paralysis field. When the Master appeared through the Boundary, not only did he tell the Doctor to come along, he also grabbed you.

“So, when I murder the Doctor’s favorite pet, I can see the look on her face.” He laughed; a crazy smile planted on his face. You were now a tad bit scared was he really going to kill you? Probably, but were you the Doctor’s favorite? Were you _really?_ No, you do not believe so. How can you become someone’s favorite through a span of sixth month when there’s Yaz, Ryan, or even Graham. Time to stop pondering on if you are a favorite, you should probably focus on the situation at hand.

*

You were just standing in the corner, the Master barely paying attention to you, but if you attempted to run you’d probably be turned into a small little doll. When the Doctor woke up she gave a little weakened smile to you. The Master and her spoke, you couldn’t help but pay attention the Master, the way his hair fell on his face, the beautifully sickened look he had.

Soon, you heard stomping, “Doosh, doosh doosh, Line up. Attention!” The Master was speaking to the robot figures with collars and cloaks. “Yeah, that’s it. Well, lets test it out. Shoot him.” He was now yelling to the Cybermen, pointed to another Cyberman. A worried look on the Doctor’s face. The indicated Cyberman shoots the other, “Good dog! All dead. Er… wait! Could it be!?” A mock surprise appearance on the Master’s face. The fallen Cyberman starts to regenerate. This was not good. Not for you, not for the Doctor, and not for the whole of the universe. “Yes, it could! Behold your new CyberMasters, Doctor. All born from you, but led by me. How does that feel? Huh? Now, no time to lose. Don't move. Oh, that's right, you can't. Can you feel a new era dawning, Doctor?” Yes, you were a bit terrified, but what about you, did he just forget about you? “I didn’t.” He slowly turned his head to look at you.

“How…?”

“Human minds, easy penetration.” He held a finger to his temple and the winked at you. “Now it’s time to…” He hopped on the platform where the Doctor is being held, looking into the Doctor eyes. “To kill you.” He turned around and pointed at you, standing in the corner, trying to keep yourself safe, like you were even close to safe. “At her! Point the damn things at her.” He wiggled his finger at you, the Cyberman then raised their arms at you, ready to shoot. You closed your eyes, ready to be killed, you assumed the Doctor was too weak to say anything. You then heard footsteps walking towards you, “for some reason I can’t kill you. That’s why I brought you here (Y/N).” You slowly opened your eyes, the Master was close to your face, you could feel him breathing. “WHY CAN’T I KILL YOU?” He screamed in your face.

Well, now you know he wasn’t going to kill you, this raised your confidence. “ **I** _ **’m questioning your motives now**_ _,_ Master.” He scoffed. “I would like to know why I was brought here.”

“You’re not in a position to be questioning me.”

“Yet here I am.” He looked like he was deciding to tell you. He then leaned in to whisper into your ear.

“I like you, (Y/N), you have something in you. Something that should be put to use, with me. Not the Doctor.” He tuned away from you, walking between the CyberMasters. “Now! My soldiers, for Gallifrey!”

“For Gallifrey.” The CyberMasters respond.

“For the Time Lords.”

“For the Time Lords!”

“For the end of the universe itself!”

“For the end of the universe itself!”

“Sweet dreams. This way, soldiers.” He then looked at you, still in the corner. “I advise you run, love. My TARDIS is very welcoming, to some.” You can’t believe yourself, you actually ran to the Master’s TARDIS, you sure the Doctor would be okay with this, right? Betraying her? The Master was right, you weren’t being used to your best potential. A bit of a sadist yourself, weren’t you? Travelling with him would be perfect.


End file.
